


A Trip to P-Town

by Kidb_trav



Series: A Trip to P-Town [1]
Category: Bones (TV), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Criminal Minds, Law & Order: SVU, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boyfriends Hotch & Spencer, Boyfriends Tim & Tony, Fiancés Nick & Greg, Gay Vacation Town, Husbands Elliot & George, Husbands Zack & Booth, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, P-Town, Provincetown, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidb_trav/pseuds/Kidb_trav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guys head down to Provincetown, MA aka P-Town, for the first annual GOAL week and conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The planning (Part 1) - July 25th

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rainbow Inn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514616) by [Julesmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julesmonster/pseuds/Julesmonster). 



> All of the pairings come from some of my favorite crime drama shows, AU of course. 
> 
> For those of you who don't know, GOAL stands for Gay Officers Action League.
> 
> (Note: I don’t know how to chapter/national member organization works for GOAL)  
> On a regional level, Tim and Booth are the Co-Chairs of The DC GOAL chapter. Aaron is the chair of the Quantico GOAL chapter. George is the chair of the NYC GOAL chapter.  
> On a national level, Booth is the DC Rep & one of the FBI Reps, Spencer is the Quantico Rep & one of the FBI Reps, and Elliot is the NYC rep, the NYPD rep, and a Special Victims rep. Tim is president and one of the NCIS reps, and Aaron is Vice-President & one of the FBI Reps. Tony is one of the NCIS reps. Zack is the one of two forensic reps. George is one of the FBI reps, one of two forensic reps, and a Special Victims rep.
> 
> Most of the characters will be OOC (Out of Original Character) because that is the way I write.

**Zack’s POV**

“Come on Seeley!” I said to my husband, FBI Special Agent and former Army Ranger, Seeley Booth. “You know that Tim, George, Spencer will kill me if we don’t go. Tony, Aaron, and Elliot will kill you if we don’t go.

“Alright fine,” he said angrily.

“You do remember that you get a full paid vacation right?” I said trying to make him happy about it.

“Oh yeah, what week is it?” He said while I realized that he was trapped.

“August 10th to the 15th.” I said excited to be going to Provincetown to the first annual GOAL week & conference.

“Do you want to drive part of the way, or take another airplane to P-Town?” he asked.

“Take the plane, the FBI is covering it aren’t they?”

“Oh yea, were taking the plane,” he said as he went on the website to book the round-trip flights. “We are flying out at 1:30pm on the 9th at Reagan.”

 

**Tim’s POV**

“TONY!!!” I yelled angrily. “WHY DIDN’T YOU GET THE TICKETS YET!?

“I thought you were getting them,” Classic Tony response, I should know with him as my boyfriend for 5 years now, I should just pop the question already. I even moved to computer crimes for him.

“I guess I have to get them myself.” A few minutes later I got them and said to Tony, We’re flying out at 1:30pm on the 9th at Reagan.

“Do we have to go?” he asked as if we had a choice.

“Yes we do, you know Elliot, Booth, and Aaron will kill you if we don’t go. And George, Zack, and Spencer will kill me if we don’t go.”

“Okay fine.”

 

**George’s POV**

“Elliot, Time to get the tickets!” I said to my NYPD husband.

“Ugh, do we have to go?” Did he think he had a choice?

“Do I need to break out the chart? If you don’t go, Aaron, Tony, and Booth will kill you, and Spencer, Tim, and Zack will kill me.” I said.

“Alright, alright. We gonna drive to P-Town, fly the whole way, drive to Boston and take the plane to P-Town, fly to Boston and drive down to P-Town?” He said.

“The FBI is paying for me,” I said “Is the NYPD paying for you?” I asked.

“No, its half and half, NYPD and our GOAL chapter,” he said You know we are the only two going from the chapter right?”

“Yeah, of course I do. Ok, so lets get a rental car to drive down to P-Town.” I said.

“Ok, so it will cost about 900 dollars.” I said unsurely. “Are you sure you get a car?”

“Yea, FBI can pay for the whole thing right?” he asked.

“They gave me a choice of how I could get there.” I said.

“Ok, so we are set.” He said.

“Yep.” I said.

 

**Aaron’s POV**

“Spencer,” I said. “We have to get get tickets for the conference.”

“We already did,” he said. “I booked the BAU plane, because we’re off that week. Oh yeah, we are.

“Let me tell the guys, and we can work out the stops in DC, NYC, and Provincetown.”

[[LINK TO FACEBOOK STATUS]](http://statusclone.com/clones/s2z.jpg)

"Looks like we have the plane all planned out," I said.


	2. Chapter 2: New Characters?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new law enforcement characters are added into the mix of the guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys (and Girls),  
> Sorry for the hiatus, senior year, graduation,, and starting college has been weighing me down. (And Big Brother, I have the live feeds.)  
> Just a side note I changed the conference days to August 21st to August 28th.  
> This is just a chapter to hold you guys over. A new chapter should be coming shortly. I’m not sure when my muse is pretty crazy. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**Greg’s POV**

“NICCCCCCCCK,” I yelled to my fiancé. “What?” He yelled back. “Why are we not going to the GOAL conference in Provincetown?” I had just seen the Facebook post from Hotch. While we didn’t know the guys that well, we knew them well enough to know we could room with them.

“I thought we couldn’t go,” the Texan said. “We are stacked with cases lately.

Why do you doubt what your Greggo can do? I talked to Grissom he was fine with it. And kinda played the ‘you send us to CSI conferences but ‘can’t afford to send us to a GOAL conference. I wonder how the Las Vegas GOAL chapter will respond’ card with Ecklie. So LVPD will pay for the flight & registration, but not room and board. And Day will pick up our slack. I’ll call Hotch and ask if we can stay with them and you book the flight,” Nick said.

**Spencer’s POV**

“Hotch’s Phone, Agent Reid Speaking.” I answered before Hotch could pick up his phone.

“Spencer, this is Nick Stokes.” Nick said over the phone. I met Nick and Greg when we were in Vegas on a case. We also saw them at the national GOAL conference last year.

“Hi Nick, what can I do for you. Greg and I wanted to know if we could stay with you guys for the P-Town GOAL conference? Off course you guys can. We rented a house that can fit at least 8. Your more than welcome to join. We already gave the address for the shuttle. Check the option for staying as a group. “Ok we'll see you there.” I said, hanging up the phone.

“Who did you just invite to the house for P-Town?” Aaron asked accusingly. “Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders from the Las Vegas Crime Lab,” I said.

**Nick’s POV**

As I hung up the phone, Greg gave me the flight info.

“It sucks, but it’s the only way. We take off at 11:18pm on Thursday. Get to Chicago at 5:05am on Friday. Have an hour layover in Chicago. Board the Boston plane at 6:11am and get to Boston at 9:37am. Then have an almost 3 hour layover at Boston, then board the P-Town plane at 12:25 and get to P-Town at 12:54pm. Ecklie won’t let us rent a car.”

“As long as we don’t have to pay,” I say as I kiss Greg.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA, surprised?  
> Nick and Greg are fiancés, if you couldn't tell. Greg is still a lab tech (in my world), because that's the best way I can see him.  
> I’m debating between two properties to have the guys stay at.  
> Here is the link to the form: <http://goo.gl/forms/Bj0QcEpkVN>  
> Please help me decide.


End file.
